


Boys, am I right?

by BazzyBoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Teens, Underage boys, a little bit of incest, boy on boy, brother on brother, fun gay stuff, underage incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBoi/pseuds/BazzyBoi
Summary: A collection of tales written by a sexually confused teen. Enjoy!
Kudos: 23





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy. this is my first ever fanfic (well its not even a fanfic its just an erotic short story I wrote) so please bear with if I made any mistakes. hope you enjoy!  
> This story contains underage sex between two teenage boys. If you're not a fan, just don't read. No ones forcing you to. This is a free country.

Charlie Baxter, my best friend. Just being “best friends” is how it always starts in these situations. What else is there to say? He was the cool, attractive, suave boy next door. He moved in a couple of years ago with his family and of course, I instantly had an attraction to him. He was elegantly funny, extremely hot and had an Xbox which was pretty fucking cool. But at the time, I thought that he was just “my best friend” and that that’s all that he would be. But then... puberty!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!! Yeah I didn’t know I was gay and was attracted to my best friend until I was 12 and when I found that little snippet of fun information while my ramped hormones kicked in, it made for some extremely awkward sleepovers. However, on one of these fateful sleepovers, something I did not expect happen. You can probably guess where I’m going with this. 

On one hot summers evening, Charlie and I was just hanging out in his room. At this point, it’s been 3 years since I discovered my feelings for Charlie and puberty CLEARLY had its toll on him. He had started working out a while ago and had an amazing six pack, he had a perfect jaw line, toned legs and the best-looking ass I have literally ever seen in my entire fucking life! He had his brunette hair effortlessly swooped up and a perfect set of straight, white teeth. He was just... perfect. Both him and me has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. It struck me as odd as he’s the sort of person you’d expect to have a new girl every week. However, he seemed to have no interest in relationships. 

He was playing on his Xbox and I was just scrolling through my phone, wasting away the hours by just enjoying his company. Without taking his eyes off the screen he said “it’s getting late, you wanna just stay here tonight?” YES YES FUCKING YES!! 

“Yeah sure, whatever. I don’t mind.” 

“Cool,” he said smoothly while turning off his game. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower. You don’t mind, do you?” He slowly lifted off his shirt to reveal his abs. 

“N-no, of course n-not" I pathetically stuttered out. 

“Ok. Won’t be a minute.” And with that, he took off for the bath room. 

While he was gone, I put a spare blanket and pillow on the bed. For some odd reason, he never let me sleep on the floor. He always insisted that I slept on his double bed. Of course, I would never say no to that. And I just took off my jeans and was left in my baggy shirt and underwear, since I had no pjs I had to sleep in the same cloths from during the day. And then Charlie came back into the room, only wearing a pair of very tight black boxers. I unintentionally let out a small yelp when I saw the magnificent sight. He didn’t seem to notice as he just got into bed. I managed to stagger my way under the blanket without making any more embarrassing noises. 

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Charlie said “God it’s so bloody hot in here.” And then preceded to get out from his duvet. I looked over for a second, and a second’s enough. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and neck and was sliding down his rippling abs. He had his eyes shut as he was slowly massaging his chest whit his fingertips and... fuck. He was hard. He was hard as a fucking rock. As soon as I saw it, I immediately shifted my body away from his, my face burning red. 

“You alright there?” Charlie asked me nonchalantly. 

“Y-yeah. I’m all good thanks” I stammered out. My hands were failing to push down on my rapidly growing erection. 

“You don’t mind if I take care of this do you” He said pointing at his boner. 

“N-no of c-course I d-don't mind” I tried to laugh it off but it sounded more like I was coughing. 

He gently slid his hand down his frame and under the band of those damn boxers. He started to slowly rub up and down his member. At this point I was rock hard, probably the hardest I have ever been in my entire life! He somehow noticed this and asked “You can join me if you want to” 

How the fuck was he so calm about this! His voice was so soft and clear, despite the situation! Without saying another word, I slowly rolled over on my front and removed my shirt and blanket. My boner was straining to be let out of my boxers and so I pulled them down in one swift motion. With that, my 6 inch dick flew out and slapped my stomach. We seemed to be the same length, give or take a few center meters. I gently caressed my boner, the mixture of adrenaline, pleasure and nerves made for an unusual feeling, one I seemed to enjoy. As my confidence grew, so did my pace. After a while, I started to hungrily jerking off. Out of nowhere I felt another hand wrapped around my dick! 

I looked over to see that Charlie’s left hand steadily jerking himself off while his right was exploring my own! His eyes were glued to my dick, a mix of lust and greed in them. All I could do was shakily reach over and grasp his dick. My mind was completely blank. There was just a cloud of lust overwhelming both me and Charlie. 

He then lent over and gently sucked the head of my cock. His tongue swirled around it and his lips wrapped around it as he slowly started to move his head down. He got half way down and slowly licked his way back up again. My eyes were completely shut, I was in pure ecstasy. He bobbed his head up and down and finally brought his head all the way down to the base. He didn’t even gag. It almost seems like he’s used to this. He brought his head back up and off my dick and said in a beautifully seductive voice “Do you like that?” 

I moaned out “fuck yeeeeah” 

He then went back down my dick again. His head was bobbing faster this time as his tongue was exploring the length of my dick. “I-I’m gonna...” 

He then suddenly lifted his head off and said “not yet.” 

I had a face of confusion and lustful annoyance. However, that didn’t last long. He straddled my hips and we locked eyes. At that moment, it hit me. We were gonna fuck. Like, actually fuck. Me and my crush... were gonna have SEX!! My excitement grew drastically as Charlie began to lower his hips onto my dick. And there it is. In that moment, I just lost my virginity to my best friend. The only thing I could think of was to grab his face and press his lips against mine. We both sunk into the kiss as our lips cascaded over each other's. His tongue pushed against my lips, asking for entrance which I granted straight away. Our tongues danced with each other in a heated moment of pure passion. Our eyes were shut firm and Charlies hips fell onto my dick. 

“Fuuuck” I moaned into his mouth. His face tightened slightly at the pain and he stood there for a couple of seconds while he got used to it. After that, he began to move up half way and back down again to the base. My hands explored his body. I ran my fingers up his sides and over to his erect nipples, which I gave a firm pinch to. I then moved them down his abs and felt my fingertips fall through the crevasses of his six pack. I then settled them on his gorgeous bubble butt. I squeezed his cheeks slightly and he let out a soft moan. 

As his hips continued gliding over my dick, he leant back in for another, long, passionate kiss. Our tongues lapped over one another's and we moaned into each other’s mouths. Charlie began to pick up the pace and we both couldn’t last much longer. Sweat poured down our bodies, our tongues locked together as I let out one last moan and shot my load, at last, into Charlie. He felt the hot stream fill his insides and shot his load all up my stomach and chest, some of it even landed on my face. 

Charlie slumped on top of me and licked the cum on my face. He made out with me so I could taste it as well. We were now both covered in his cum, but we didn’t care. We enjoyed the post cum high and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. nighttime boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were named "the nighttime boys" for pretty self explanatory reasons. Men would come in, choose their favorite and spend the night with them. All the boys were very enthusiastic which only turned me on even more.
> 
> *THIS STORY IS 100% FICTION! ALL EVENTS IN THIS STORY IS 100% FICTION! THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SIMPLY DON'T READ!*

The building was surprisingly nice. It was a tall, 4 storied house, one which you would expect a posh politician to live in. There was a granite stair well leading up to a large, wooden door. To the left was a small sign saying “The nighttime boys” and a small button, presumably a door bell. So, I pushed it. Seconds later a tall, pale man in a rather dapper looking suit opened the door and invited him in. 

The inside was well lit. There was a spiral staircase leading up to the other floors and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dapper man led me through the hall way, through another tall wooden door and into a very large room with a large stage at the end. The room only had around a dozen men inside, all gawping at the stage. On the stage, there were 20 boys, all only wearing a pair of very tight underwear. They were named "the nighttime boys" for pretty self-explanatory reasons. Men would come in, choose their favorite and spend the night with them. They all looked around the age of 12-15. All the boys were very enthusiastic which only turned me on even more. They all looked amazing; however, one caught my eye. 

This boy looked to be 13. He had beautiful blonde hair swooped upwards. His perked nipples. His perfect athlete's body, starting to grow abs. His toned legs. His perfect bubble butt. He was the perfect boy. So, I walked up to him, looked at him and he looked back. He gave me an innocent smile. He had a tag around his neck saying “$5000, use me well”. I raised a hand to him and he took it, jumping off the stage and leading me away. 

He took me up the spiral staircase and down a hall way, all the way to the end. He opened a door and in the middle of the room was a very large bed, it looked like you could fit 10 people on there. I didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the room as the boy suddenly began to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I grabbed his butt and lifted him up onto the bed. His tongue invaded my mouth and lapped over my one. We were locked in a heated moment. When I finally let go to catch my breath, I immediately began to strip off my cloths and leave me fully naked with my fully hard 7-inch cock pointing directly towards the boy. He crawled towards me and licked the full length of my cock. Once he got to the head, he dropped his head all the way down to the base and gagged on it. I grabbed hold of his face and slowly thrusted in and out of his throat, him gagging every time. His tongue swirled around my cock, covering it in saliva as I fucked his mouth. When I felt that familiar build up in my cock, I brought it out of his mouth and came all over his face. He tried to lick up what he could get but had to use his fingers to scoop it up and lick it off. 

I then grabbed hold of his face again and stuck my tongue in his mouth, tasting my own cum. My hand trailed down his body and finally yanked off his underwear, his 5-inch cock sprang out. I wrapped my hand around it and slowly started stroking him off as my other hand slipped inside his ass. He already felt loose enough to start fucking him. So, I stopped kissing him and lined by dick up with his hole. He smirked at me saying that he’s ready and so I shoved the entire length in. He first winced with pain but soon, after a few thrusts, he started to moan. His moans were high and amazing. I placed my hands on either side of his hips and thrusted in and out of him. His shaky voice saying “H-harder!” and how could I say no to that? 

I started pounding him, each time I thrusted in and out both me and him let out loud moans. I moved my hand back to his dick and started stroking it again. It throbbed in my hand and I knew both of us wasn’t going to last much longer. After a few more deep thrusts, I came in him, shooting ropes and ropes of my cum inside him. Not soon after that he came in my hand, shooting ropes of his cum up his beautiful body and a few even landed on his face. I finally pulled out and watched the cum ooze out of his hole. I leant into him one last time and kissed his small mouth, enjoying the post-cum high together.


	3. my brothers fuck buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when I think I'm alone, I decide to have a bit of me time, not knowing that my brother is on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is 100% fictional.   
> THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN 2 BROTHERS. IF THATS NOT YOUR THING, DON'T READ!!

I have a complicated relationship with my brother Dan. When we were young, we were best friends. We were only one year apart so we were very close. We spent every moment of our lives with each other, nothing could split us apart. However, when he turned 12, things changed. He wouldn’t want to hang out with me anymore and he just wanted to be alone all of the time. We shared a room together so he couldn’t be alone that much. 

When I turned 14, and he was 15, we hardly spoke. He would spend as much time as possible outside with his friends and I would just be playing video games all day. 

One day, he woke up early in the morning and left before Ii even woke up. I looked down to find I had a raging boner, I looked around my room to see that Dan has left and I was alone in my room. So, I decided to just sit back and take care of it. I looked up some simple gay porn on my phone and got to work. After around 5 minutes of jerking off, my brother came home. 

I didn’t hear him come through the front door, or walk up the stairs, or even open the door to our shared bedroom. He walked in and just stared at me. I let out a yelp and tried to cover myself. 

“What are you doing here?!” I said while covering my 5 inch cock. 

“I-I’m just here to p-pick up my w-wallet.” he stuttered out. He seemed to be blushing as hard as I am right now. 

“well can you get out!?” I asked, he didn’t say anything 

Dan’s eyes never left my body, his eyes glued to the tent in my sheets. I looked down and saw that he was growing a boner from looking at me and that didn’t help my one from going down. Instead of leaving, Dan simply closed the door. We didn’t say anything, we just locked eyes. We both knew that we wanted it. 

He slowly started to take off his shirt. Dan had a surprisingly good body. He was slim and had clear muscles forming in his abs. He glided his hand down to his bulge in his shorts, lightly squeezing it. I began to let go of my sheets, letting it fall down my body but staying my fully hard dick. Dan slowly walked over to me and too my face in his hands. He moved his face to mine and our lips made contact. This was my first kiss and it was incredible! Fireworks shot throughout my body as I felt the warm, soft lips against mine. Where my hands still gripped the sheets tightly, his slid down my face to my neck and down my frame. He stopped when he reached the sheets at my waist. 

We stopped for breath and I could see dans hard cock pressing against his shorts, begging to be released. I finally let go of the sheets and moved them over to his shorts. I grabbed hold of the waistband and pulled them down. Dan’s 6 inch dick popped out and my eyes never left it. It was beautiful, like the rest of his body. 

While I was staring at his dick, dan pulled off my sheets and left me completely naked. He pulled me into another kiss and this time he pushed his tongue through my lips. I felt it swirl around in my mouth, making beautiful contact with mine. It felt amazing. He got on top of me and pushed me down to the bed. He grabbed onto my 14 year old boy cock and rubbed the head with his thumb. I felt electricity flow through my body. It felt so much better when someone else does it. And the fact that my older brother was the one jerking me off made it so much better. 

I grabbed hold of his and started jerking it in time with his movements, our moths still locked in heated passion. His other hand rubbed up and down my thigh and slowly made its way to my virgin hole. He rubbed the rosebud with his middle finger and I let out a small moan into his mouth. He stopped making out with me and put two fingers inside my mouth. I sucked them as my tongue lapped over them, getting them nice and slick. After a few seconds of slurping, he moved his fingers back to my tight virgin hole. He slipped a finger inside and moved it in and out. I grunted at the intrusion but got used to it. He slipped in a second finger and pushed them apart, getting me loose enough for him. He thrusted his fingers in and out a few more times and reckoned I was ready. 

He lined his 15 year old dick up with my hole and slowly slid the head it. I grunted out in pain. It felt much bigger than his fingers. he slid more of his dick inside of his brother's virgin hole inch at a time, sliding it back out with every inch. After a couple of seconds of gentle thrusting, I felt the pain go away and replace it with immense pleasure. Dan suddenly picked up the pace and thrusted harder in my hole. I felt him grind against my prostate with every thrust and every time I let out a loud moan. 

My hands were holding his shoulders tight as I felt him fill my hole with his 6 inch dick. He moved his face to mine and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I was indecently moaning with every forceful thrust of his cock. I felt myself feel a buildup of pressure in the pit of my stomach and knew I was going to cum soon. And with the rapid, uneven movements of his hips I knew that dan was close as well. 

I felt the cock slide in and out of my hole with great power and I couldn’t hold it. I came all up our bodies, cum even landing on his chin. After a few more desperate thrusts, I felt my brother shoot 7 ropes of cum inside my no longer virgin hole. He collapsed onto me and we took many needed deep breaths as sweet poured down our bodies. 

I felt him kiss me affectionately and say “you’re my little fuck buddy now. Whenever I’m horny, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to take it, ok” I said looking me in the eyes. I’d have it no other way.


End file.
